Me Gusta
by LadyDorian
Summary: **PWP Oneshot** What is it about Six that drives Rex so crazy? Well...


I do not own _Generator Rex_, nor am I making any profit from this story.

**This is a YAOI fanfic. If you do not like hot M/M action, please read something more het. Thanks, LD.**

***PWP ALERT!* **This story is as useless as a third nipple. Still, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

**Please note this story is not part of the "Aishiteru/Loveless" universe. **

* * *

**Me Gusta**

Hell yeah, I've thought of him naked. I mean, it's kind of hard not to when, every time I see him, I just wanna tear off his clothes and reveal what's hidden beneath that sexy green suit. Of course I didn't feel this way when we first met, but after I hit puberty and realized my attraction to him, well...

Shit, "attraction"? Now that's an understatement. I was jerking off to him practically 24/7. Once I learned how two guys "do it," I stuck damn near every object I could get my hands on inside of me: brush handles, test tubes, even Bobo's bananas. Sometimes I'd break into his room and swipe a dirty shirt or two from his laundry so I could feel like he was there with me while I masturbated. The faint aroma of cologne and sweat that permeated the fabric was like an aphrodisiac to me. Fuck, even thinking about it now is enough to make me hard.

When things between the two of us became too heated to keep to myself, I spilled the beans to Noah. He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You and the creepy agent guy? For real? What the hell could you possibly see in him?"

What _did_ I see in Six? Nothing I could explain to my best friend without making him even more confused or scarring his fragile, heterosexual psyche. There's just so much about him that drives me crazy. I'm not even sure I could make a coherent list. Every time we're together, my mind spaces out and my body goes supernova. I can't count the number of times he's made me cum. His touch, his kiss—everything he does makes me writhe in pure ecstasy.

What's there not to love?

* * *

It's late, around 10 or 11PM. We've just arrived back at base from a mission in Philadelphia. I've stomped so many EVOs that my feet are sore. Six asks me to follow him back to his room for a "debriefing." I know what he's really after, though. The truth only becomes more apparent when he tells me to lock the door. My cock is pulsing in anticipation as I hear the familiar click of the lock engaging behind me. I strip off my goggles and gloves in preparation for what's certain to come next. I've barely taken five steps into the room before Six grabs me by the arms and pulls me in for a kiss.

His lips are soft and inviting. He presses them tightly against mine, slowly prying my mouth open. I moan as I feel his warm tongue wiggle its way inside, circling my own. He sucks the very essence from me; I can feel a damp spot forming at the front of my shorts. After a few moments of hot, wet kisses, Six pulls away and brings his lips beside my ear, whispering, "I've been waiting all night for this."

That voice. Whether he's telling me how tight and sexy my ass is, or shouting at me to stop nodding off during morning meetings, its deep, sultry baritone always gives me goosebumps. I wrap my arms around his waist, drawing him closer. Our stiff cocks brush against each other through the fabric of our clothes. "Mmm, no kidding. You could slay an EVO with this thing," I joke, bringing my hand around to grasp his bulge.

Six's palms travel to my shoulders and he begins to remove my jacket, kissing beneath my jaw as he works. It gathers around my feet like a pool of red, and I quickly kick it aside. I run a hand through his short, dark hair. "It's been a long day. You sure you're not too tired?" I tease.

He grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs sharply, jerking my head back. I groan in pain and pleasure as his tongue sweeps from my collar to the very tip of my chin. "Sorry, Rex, but I won't be able to sleep until I've fucked you senseless." His teeth dig into the tender skin of my throat.

"Mmm...Is that a promise? I'm surprised you've got so much stamina for a man pushing 40."

His grip tightens and he yanks my head to the side. "Cocky whore." I close my eyes as he sucks the space below my earlobe. Fuck, it feels so good. Six always knows exactly how to make my toes curl. "Maybe I should punish you for being such a tease."

I think of all those nights I've spent bound and blindfolded, his black silk tie constricting my wrists while he pries my hole with various toys. As much as I enjoy it, I have other plans for the moment. I grab his firm ass and give it a squeeze as I melt into the warmth of his mouth. Eventually Six's hand falls to the back of my neck, and his lips pull away; I gaze up at him, sighing in disappointment. His long fingers grasp the frames of his shades, quickly whipping them off and tucking them into the pocket of his green suit jacket.

Ah, those eyes. You'd half expect them to be green or hazel, but no, they're a deep chocolate brown. Whenever I stare into them, I feel like I can see all of Six's hidden emotions and desires. Right now, they're shining full of lust and excitement. "Do you know how hard it is to focus when I'm around you?" he asks as he caresses the small of my back beneath my t-shirt. "It takes all my resolve just to stay calm whenever you're near. I'm constantly fighting my urges. It's exhausting."

I hook my finger under the knot in his tie and gently loosen it. "Well, then let me take care of you tonight." Slowly, I begin unbuttoning his shirt. When I've got three buttons unfastened, I slip my hand inside. Looking at Six, you'd think he was lean and hairless, but that's completely the opposite. His chest is broad and muscular, covered with dark brown curls. I like to run my fingers through that soft carpet, following the trail all the way down to his underwear. Sometimes I'll tease and pinch his tiny pink nipples until he gets so worked up, he flips me onto my back and starts fucking me fast and hard. I think of how good his cock will feel inside of me as I chance across one of the stiffened buds, giving it a light squeeze between my thumb and forefinger.

Six smiles contently, tugging at his tie until it's completely off. He drapes it around my neck. "I'm all yours." He opens the remaining buttons on his shirt, giving me full access to his delicious upper body. I locate his other nipple, buried beneath a rug of hair, and latch on, sucking it gently. His moans vibrate inside my ears. Shit, I want him so bad, I can barely hold myself back. All I keep thinking about is that cock straining for release from the prison of those tight green pants.

I leave his nipple and kiss my way downward, stopping for a moment to dip my tongue into his navel. When I'm low enough, I fall to my knees before him, hands trembling with impatience as I move to unbuckle his belt. My fingers fumble, but I manage to undo his button and pull down his zipper. Even his underwear is a deep green. I chuckle to myself every time I see it. My fingers creep beneath the elastic, and I tug them down enough to reveal my lover's throbbing erection.

I don't think I could ever express just how much I love Six's cock. It's long and thick, framed by a coarse mane of pubic hair. It feels amazing in my mouth and even better in my ass. I like how its velvety flesh feels in my hand. Most of all, I love the sweet, delicately salty taste of the fluids that gush from the head. Very slowly, I lick along his shaft from the base to the tip. When I reach the top, I flick my tongue across his slit several times, lapping up the precum that had formed there. "Mmm…you always taste so good," I muse. Glancing up, I can see Six watching me intently, a smile on his face.

With one hand, I grasp the base of his cock. My mouth opens and I wrap my lips around his stiff length, taking in as much as I can handle. If I could devour every inch of him, I would. Slowly, I draw him in and out, swirling my tongue around his sensitive head.

"Ahh, you've gotten so good at that," Six murmurs. He places a hand on my head and lightly strokes my hair. His touch sends shocks throughout my body. I want to suck him off, but I also want him inside of me. I just can't make up my mind.

I release his cock and lick my way down to his balls, tracing one of his throbbing veins. I bathe them with my saliva, sucking lovingly on each one. They feel soft and delicate in my mouth. Grabbing his ass, I press my face closer into him, my tongue dancing and twirling around his _huevos_. I can feel Six start to squirm.

"Rex, that tickles!" he laughs. "Wait—at least let me get the rest of my clothes off first."

Giggling like a little girl, I back off and watch as Six undresses in front of me. First his jacket falls to the floor, then his shirt. I space out for a moment as I gaze at the taut muscles of his back as he bends over to untie his shoes. The ache of my cock brings me back to reality. It demands to know why I'm still wearing so many clothes. I quickly kick off my shoes and push my pants down, relieving some of the pressure on my erection. By the time I've removed my shirt, Six is already fully nude. I can feel the heat radiating from our bodies before we've even touched. With a grin, his arms encircle me, hands eagerly kneading my ass. He hitches his thumbs beneath the elastic of my shorts and slides them down.

There's nothing between us now. We hold each other close as our mouths hungrily crash together, our naked flesh burning, our cocks dripping precum onto our stomachs. We waltz clumsily toward the bed, our lips unwilling to part. When Six hits the edge, he tumbles backwards, pulling me on top of him. I rub my body seductively over his, moaning like a bitch in heat. Six teases my earlobe with his tongue. "Excited much?"

"You have no idea." His cock is nestled snugly between my cheeks. My body aches to feel it buried deep inside of me. Fuck it, I can't wait any longer. I reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, but Six grabs my wrist before I have a chance to pick it up.

"Why so impatient, Rex?" His lips graze my Adam's apple. "I want to watch you finger yourself first. You know—warm it up for me."

Six wants to see me masturbate? How can I resist such a sexy request? I practically leap off of him and situate myself against the headboard, back resting comfortably on one of Six's fluffy pillows. Six sits cross-legged at the far end of the bed, his hand lightly touching his cock. His gaze is fixed on my lower region, waiting for me to begin. I lean back and spread my legs wide, giving him a nice view of my most private area. Then, I snatch the lube from the table and spread some on my index and middle fingers. The liquid feels cold at first, but quickly warms from my body heat. Taking a deep breath, I reach around my leg and brush the slippery digits against my entrance. I'm so horny, even the lightest touch makes my body tremble. With my eyes glued to Six, I turn little circles around the outer ring, moaning softly. It's hot and throbbing, begging for his cock. I attempt to appease it by slipping a finger inside and slowly pumping in and out. Fuck, it feels amazing having something inside of me. My other hand falls to my cock, and I stroke myself in rhythm with my thrusts, tugging gently on my foreskin.

Six smirks. "Yeah, that's it. Work that greedy little hole." He licks his lips and begins to jerk his erection.

I moan loudly for him as I pull my finger out and add another, pushing them in deeper than before. It still isn't the same as having his cock inside me, but I make the most of it, twisting and spreading them as they're sucked in and spit out by my tight entrance. As I dig around for my sweet spot, I glance over at Six. He's breathing heavy now, with one hand rubbing his shaft and the other massaging his balls. His eyes are still on me, watching my every move. "You like what you see, _papi_ ?" I grin, pumping my digits faster.

"You dirty slut; you love this, don't you?" he pants, hand vigorously working his slick cock. "You're dripping all over the sheets."

He's right; doing this in front of Six, I feel a whole new level of excitement. Even the little squishing noises my fingers make as I fuck myself are turning me on. "Yeah? Why don't you clean me up?"

A smile creeps across his face. He stops touching himself and crawls over to where I'm reclining. When he gets close enough, he sticks out his tongue so that just the very tip comes into contact with my balls. I remove my hand so that he can lick the sweat and precum from my cock, fingers still moving inside me as he works his way up to my leaking slit. Six kisses the head, then slowly sucks it into his mouth.

I swear his tongue is made of magic. Each time he circles my head, it feels like my entire body is about to explode. I'm already on the verge of cumming by the time he takes in the entire shaft. With the immense pleasure I'm feeling, it's impossible to focus on masturbating anymore. With a groan, I slide my fingers out of my ass. "Six, I can't wait...I want your cock inside me _now_!"

Six glances up at me, his lips still wrapped around my throbbing length. Calmly, he relaxes his hold, allowing my cock to spring out of his mouth. He gracefully turns and stretches out on his back beside me. "If you want it so badly, come and get it."

Gladly. Stampeding EVOs couldn't hold me back. I grab the lube and squirt some into my palm before casually tossing the bottle over my shoulder. Six waits patiently, humming, while I spread the liquid onto his engorged cock. When I'm satisfied that he's slippery enough, I swing my leg over and straddle him, reaching behind me and positioning his erection so that his tip brushes against my puckered entrance. Then, I carefully begin to lower myself, gasping when I feel the head of his cock break through. Inch by inch, my hungry hole swallows him up, until all of him is buried deep inside. I gaze down at Six and smile. "Warm enough for you?"

"Mmm...and wet. Better than ever."

Fuck yes—it's the best sex we've had since yesterday. Six always fills me up 'til I'm close to bursting. My hips start to grind into him, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. "Goddamn, you feel amazing, Six. You're in so deep, it's almost like you're a part of me. I love every minute of it."

Six grasps my cock and gives a few sharp tugs. "Me too, Rex. I want to be inside you all the time."

"Ahhn...Six...so good..." I move faster, placing a hand on Six's stomach for balance as I ride him. I want it hard and dirty; I want to shoot my load all over his chest. And fuck, am I close.

"Nnnhh...you're squeezing me so tightly...I'm gonna coat your insides with my cum." He moans, jerking me harder. My balls are bouncing like crazy on his abdomen. Our bodies are soaked in sweat; I slide around with ease, forcing his cock up against my prostate. Shit, I've just about reached my limit.

"I'm cumming!" I shout as I feel the pressure building up inside me. "Fuck, Six, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

* * *

"I'm cumming!"

"Rex! What's the matter? I heard shouting, and—"

The bathroom door flies open and Six rushes in just in time to see my cum spurt across the tile wall. He freezes dead in his tracks, staring dumbfounded with his mouth slightly agape. "I umm..." His face is flushed around his dark shades.

A tiny squeak escapes my lips. "Six! I-I-I-was—I mean, I _wasn't_…ah, crap…" Embarrassed, I turn my head away and slowly ease my fingers out of my ass, taking my foot off the tub edge. The bathwater has long since grown tepid. Shit, was I in there the whole time with the door unlocked? I'm such an idiot. I rack my brain for something to say to him—anything to make the situation a tad less awkward—but all I can manage is a stupid "So...do we, uh, have another mission?"

"Y-y-yeah..." he stutters, scratching the back of his neck. "But I-I'll give you a minute..."

"No, no—I'm ready." I pull the stopper chain and watch the swirling water spiral away. Then, I turn to Six. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"Wh-what?!" He takes a step back, nearly tripping over the bath mat.

"The towel's behind you. Could you toss it over to me?"

Six breathes a sigh of relief and reaches for the towel with an unsteady hand. He flings it in my direction, hitting me square in the chest. I watch him fidget nervously as I dry off, craning his neck to stare at something other than my nude body. When he finally speaks up, his voice is strained and trembling. "Look...I...I won't tell Holiday or Knight about this, so you don't have to worry."

I smile, wrapping the towel around my waist. "I know. That's just one of the many things I like about you."

He raises a querulous eyebrow at me. "Oh-kaaay. I guess…I'll be outside, then." With that, he turns to leave.

"Your sexy ass is another thing."

_Smack! _Right into the door. He stands there and rubs his nose, grumbling. I suppress a laugh and walk over to him, reaching out and slapping the electronic switch. As I stride past into my bedroom, I whisper, "And that bashfulness is yet another." I run a hand through my damp hair, turning to him with a smile on my face. "But who's keeping track?"

Six massages his forehead and sighs. With a _whoosh_, the automatic door shuts in his face. Behind it, I can hear him mumble, "I need to get out of the 'nanny' business."

_[[Me Gusta-end]]_


End file.
